Freez and Queen Aleena
by EzGoEr
Summary: when freez is sent to a different planet how will aleena cope with having to give away her three children sonic sonia and manic and losing her husband but when he comes back will his wife and kids remeber him CANCELLED
1. Chapter 1

_(i own no body exept freez all characters are ownd bye SEGA i think, freez is my own character also this isn't a song fic)_

_FLASHBACK 20 yrs before present su time_

_"_Aleena?? where are you princess??" called an ice-blue fox with even bluer eye's, running close to the speed of sound . "I don't like hide and seek it's lame can we play another game like... um..._makeoutunderatree _" he said stopping instantly. "Sure" she said "AWESOME!!" freez said. But it soon turned into much more than that if you know what I mean.

3 months later

Freez was at a concert with his bud farrel playing "Comatose" by Skillet. Farrel was on the drums,Freez was singing and playing the guitar and Sir Charels was on the keyboaard . Freeze started to sang .

"I hate feeling like this  
I'm so tired of trying to fight this  
I'm asleep and all I dream of  
Is waking to You  
Tell me that You will listen  
You're touch is what i'm missing  
And the more I hide I realize I'm slowly losing You  
Comatose  
I'll never wake up without an overdose of You  
I don't wanna live, I dont wanna breathe  
'Les I feel you next to me  
You take the pain I feel  
Waking up to You never felt so real  
I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream  
'Cause my dreams don't comfort me  
The way You make me feel  
Waking up to You never felt so real  
I hate living without You  
Dead wrong to ever doubt You  
But my demons lay in waiting  
Tempting me away  
Oh how I adore You  
Oh how I thirst for You  
Oh how I need You  
Comatose  
I'll never wake up without an overdose of You  
I don't wanna live, I dont wanna breathe  
'Les I feel You next to me  
You take the pain I feel  
Waking up to You never felt so real  
I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream  
'Cause my dreams don't comfort me  
The way you make me feel  
Waking up to You never felt so real  
Breathing life  
Waking up  
My eyes open up  
Comatose  
I'll never wake up without an overdose of You  
I don't wanna live, I dont wanna breathe  
'Les I feel You next to me  
You take the pain I feel  
Waking up to You never felt so real  
I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream  
'Cause my dreams don't comfort me  
The way You make me feel  
Waking up to You never felt so real  
Oh how I adore You  
Waking up to You never felt so real  
Oh how I thirst for You  
Waking up to You never felt so real  
Oh how I adore You  
The way You make me feel  
Waking up to You never felt so real" freez finished . "That was awsome!!" Freez shouted. "Yeah it was " Farrel said "Lets get with the next song" Charels said "Yeah" they said  
"The next song is "angels fall down" bye skillet "I saw angels fall down  
at the glory of the Lord  
and as I raise my hands I see

I saw angels fall down  
at the glory of the Lord  
and as I hit the ground I see

And I fall down  
afraid and shaking here  
And I fall down  
perfectly safe in you

I saw angels fall down  
at the glory of the Lord  
the hurt and the broken find rest here

I saw angels fall down  
at the beauty of the Lord  
and as I kneeled I cried to know Him

yeah..." Freez finished.

(if your asking yes i enjoy skillet they rock) hope yoou enjoyed it more to come and its sad -(


	2. odd departure

_( _

****

chapter 2

freez pov

'_thoughts'_** "RAGE" **

8 months later

(belongs to respective owners and sry its so short) HOSPITAL

"**WHERE IS THE QUEEN ALEENA**!!" I bellowed in the poor dog docters ear. "R-r-room 65 "the dog whimperd "**LEAD ME". **We arrived there in 2 minutes. The dog ran away and we were alone. "So how many did you have babe?" i asked casually "Three" she said and then showed me a blue hedghog then a pinkish purple hedgehog than a green one. "The blue one is 5 minutes older than the pink one and the pink one is 1/2 a minute older than the green one" she said. "Sonic" i said referring to the cobalt hedgehog, aleena caught my drift. "You name the pink one" i said "Sonia is her name, the youngest one looks manic " she said "Then thats what his name should be" i said.

end freez pov

10 MONTHS LATER

"**DIE YOU FAT SNIVILING PIG!!, YOU EVEN TRY TO THINK IN MY FAMILY'S DIRECTION AND I WILL OBLITERATE YOU!!" **Freez yelled in abouslute fury."MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH" eggman laughed "**WHAT A GAYISH LAUGH**" Freez taunted. Then suddenly a robotic eggman look alike came and started blasting missels at him and then it forced him into a capsule/mini rocket and launched freez into another wierd capsule that then shot freez into a differnt time and planet called...

(what will happen next...and thanx to the peoplz thatz reading this and the next chapter will focas on the 4 main hedgehogs)


End file.
